


Only Space Should Be In Space

by Owl_Lady



Series: I Hate You:::I Know [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, OOC Hux maybe but not really idfk, Post TFA, Some good shit, Spiders, kissing (because thats fun)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Lady/pseuds/Owl_Lady
Summary: Sometimes Hux REALLY hated being a general.Like when a spider appears in your quarters and the only one that can rescue you is Kylo Ren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own anything yada yada yada.

Sometimes Hux REALLY hated being a general.

Like today when EVERYTHING seemed to go wrong at exactly the same time. Thankful, he is a genius so all was resolved within a timely manner.

Hux really just wanted to go lie down in his bed before Ren found him and began to annoy him. His reasoning for continuing their relationship (even you could even call it that) always seems to be lost to him?

The doors to Hux’s quarters whooshed open and Hux walked inside. Only ten more steps until he could pass out from exhaustion. Hux rounded the corner to his bedroom and stopped in his tracks.

Hux’s upbringing had made him, as Ren would put it, “anal” about a lot of things. Cleanliness was one of these things. This….drive to make sure that things were in perfect order was what possessed Hux to do certain things. 

To someone who is “anal” about these things, you can imagine the shock and horror when they see that resting upon their pristine duvet is possibly the largest spider known to man. 

Hux was frozen in fear. What the fuck was a spider doing in space? Only space should be in space.

Hux began to slowly back away from the monster currently invading his domain. 

It was at this point when the creature decided to shift slightly.

The spider’s movements caused the General to shriek, yes…shriek. Hux then ran into the other room and proceeded to rake his hands over his body in an attempt to knock off an imaginary spider.

 

~+~+~+~

 

Sometime Kylo really LIKED being stationed on the Finalizer.

For instance, today he’d had an excellent sparring match with some stormtroopers, he'd had a very fulfilling chat with Phasma, and now he was going to go back to his “boyfriend’s” quarters and spend time with his favorite being in the galaxy, Millicent.

Kylo approached Hux’s quarters and a feeling of terror washed over him. 

Said terror was not his own, though. These feelings had a certain….“anal-ness” to them, which could only mean that they originated from his lovely stick-in-the-mud, Hux.

Kylo picked up his pace so he could eviscerate whatever was causing Hux such a fright. 

Only Kylo got to scare Hux.

Kylo approached the door to Hux’s quarters and force waved them open with a flick of his wrist. Kylo then pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it, fully prepared to gut whatever was in the room that he hadn't made out with.

Kylo had expected to open the doors and to be met by thirty Resistance members who were all torturing Hux. He expected to waltz in and destroy them all, then rescue his beloved like the damsel in distress he was. Then Hux would be so grateful that he’d profess his love for Kylo right there and he'd let Kylo try that one thing that he'd seen in a porn holo.

This, surprisingly, was not the situation he walked into.

Kylo strode into the room to find General Armitage Hux, one of the most feared people in the galaxy, the murder of the Honosian system, standing atop his desk, crying and shaking in utter fear.

Kylo looked around for assailants, but there were none to be found.

“REN” Hux nearly screamed at him. Kylo whipped his head around to looked at the man. 

“WHAT” Kylo yelled back. 

“FUCKING KILL IT, YOU DAFT BUCKET-HEADED IDIOT” Hux said as he pointed dramatically towards his bed. Kylo seemed to mumble something like “it looks nothing like a bucket”, but any such speech was muffled by the buck-….helmet on his head. Kylo then tensed and rounded the corner. Again, he found nothing. 

“What exactly am I supposed to be killing” Kylo asked. Hux sighed.

“THE FUCKING MONSTROSITY ON THE BED. DON’T ACT LIKE YOU DON’T SEE IT, IT’S LARGER THAN A FUCKING HUTT” Hux yelled. Kylo looked down upon the bed and saw what was giving Hux such a fright. 

Lying upon the bed was a small spider, less than an inch in length.

Kylo bit his entire bottom lip to stop himself from audibly laughing. Kylo shut off his lightsaber and turned around to face the overdramatic general. 

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TURN OFF YOUR GLOW STICK, IT’S STILL ALIVE” Hux yelled. Kylo shook his head and reached up to undo the locks on his mask. It hissed and he removed it with a toss of his (awesome) hair. 

“You can stop yelling Hux, we aren't in a war-zone” Kylo said as he set his mask on the desk Hux was perched upon.

“Says who” Hux replied. Kylo rolled his eyes.

“Hux, you need to calm down. I felt your terror from nearly a quarter of a mile away. I thought that Resistance members had somehow gotten in here and where torturing you” Kylo said. The General sneered.

“And, who's to say they didn't infiltrate my quarters and place that ABOMINATION on my bed” Hux postulated. Kylo sighed.

“You need to come down from there Hux. Your scuffing your desk” Kylo said. Hux shook his head.

“I’m not going anywhere until that….thing and all of it’s kind have been eradicated from this galaxy” Hux said. Kylo glared at the General for a few moments.

“Do you want me to get rid of it for you?” Kylo asked. Hux glared at Kylo. 

“No Ren, I want you to build a home for it in the corner of them room. We can name him Terry and we’ll rule the galaxy togeth-OF COURSE, I WANT YOU TO GET RID OF IT. ARE YOU JUST NATURALLY THIS THICK OR WERE YOU TRAINED IN THE WAYS OF STUPIDITY” Hux ranted. Kylo didn't say anything and he walked towards the ‘fresher in Hux’s quarters.

“THE DEMON SPAWN IS OVER HERE REN” Hux yelled at him. Kylo ignored him and looked around the ‘fresher. In the corner, by the sink, was a small stack of Dixie Cups. Kylo grabbed one and exited the room.

“OH THANK FUCK YOU’RE BACK, I THINK IT MOVED” Hux said as more tears streamed down his face. Kylo looked at him and actually pitied him for a moment until he remembered what was scaring him. Kylo grabbed a piece of paper from Hux’s utterly destroyed desk and then proceeded to the “danger zone”.

The spider, who in Kylo’s mind was indeed called Terry, hadn't moved so much as a millimeter. Kylo dropped the Dixie Cup over its body, then slid the piece of paper under the cup. Then he flipped over the cup, thus trapping Terry.

“GOOD, NOW FUCKING KILL IT” Shouted Hux from his desk. 

Kylo sighed. Despite his reputation for murdering hundreds of civilians, numerous political figures, and even his own father, he didn't like killing animals. 

Growing up as lonely as he did meant that some of his best friends were small lizards, beetles, and other small things that had crawled around the various space stations he grew up in. The most memorable one was a small green lizard named Jeremy he had met when he was five. Jeremy had been killed when the Millennium Falcon had “accidentally” landed on him. Thus began Kylo’s desire to kill his father.

Kylo at least wanted Terry to die at something other than his own hands, so Kylo quickly strode out of the room with Terry in hand. 

Kylo walked the short distance from Hux’s quarters to the location of the officer’s personal escape pods. Kylo opened the door to Hux’s escape pod (because he’ll be damned if he uses his own, and Hux can fucking forget trying to ask to join Kylo in Kylo’s pod if an emergency occurs) and overturned the Dixie Cup to free Terry. Terry skittered around his new surroundings and seemed pleased.

“Have a safe journey Terry” Kylo said as he stepped out of the pod and shut the door behind him. Kylo then input the ejection code and, with a loud woompf, Terry was on his way. Kylo waved goodbye to Terry and began to make his way back to his utter mess of a “boyfriend”.

 

~+~+~+~

 

Kylo reentered Hux’s quarters to find the General still on his desk.

“Why are you still up there. I took him away” Kylo asked. Hux glanced around the room.

“I’m just making sure that he didn't have any…friends” Hux admitted. Kylo sighed….he was going to have to help him down.

“Am I going to have to help you down?” He asked. Hux paused but nodded. Kylo shook his head in slight annoyance as he walked over to Hux’s desk. 

Kylo looked up at the sniffling mess before him and couldn't help but let a small smirk loose. Hux looked like a small toddler who'd lost his mother in a grocery store. Kylo extended his hand out to Hux, much like a footman would do for a lady getting out of a carriage. 

Hux did not act like a lady getting out of a carriage. Not at all.

Hux didn't even take Kylo’s hand.

He more so…jumped onto Kylo and clung on for dear life. If Kylo had to describe the position he would say it’s very….“koala” like. Hux’s legs were wrapped around his hips and his arms did the same to his neck. His head was buried in the crook of Kylo’s neck and he was pressed quite tight up against Kylo’s body.

Kylo really didn't even need to help hold him up, but that didn't stop him from placing his hands on the small of Hux’s back. 

He heard some sniffling next to his ear, and he released that Hux was indeed sobbing into his shoulder. Kylo began to trail his hand up and down Hux’s back, hoping to comfort him in some small way.

“I’m sorry. I’ve spent most of my life in space and I’m just not used to Terran creatures. They freak me out” Hux mumbled into Kylo’s shoulder. 

“Shhh, it’s okay’’ Kylo said as he nuzzled his face into Hux’s.

“You probably are incredibly turned off right now. If you want to stop seeing such a coward like me then I'll understand” Hux said. Kylo paused. He removed one of his hands from Hux’s back and placed it on Hux’s neck. He then pulled up Hux’s head until the blubbering mess of a man was staring him in the face.

“You think I want to stop this….because you're scared of spiders. Hux…everyone is scared of something. It’s hardly a reason to end…whatever we have” Kylo said. Hux sniffed.

“It’s a very good reason to end this. You have two very powerful and determined Jedi to deal with. You don't have time to kill spiders for me when Luke Fucking Skywalker is breathing down your neck” Hux rambled. Kylo stared into Hux’s reddened eyes and moved to rub his nose against Hux’s.

“Hux, I could have Luke at my feet ready to be decapitated, and I would leave him in a second if you were in distress. Nothing is more important to me than you” Kylo admitted. 

“But what about the Supreme Leader’s wishes”

“I’m sure that he has no issue with my protectiveness over the First Order’s greatest asset” Kylo said. 

“I’m sure he'd have an issue if you spared Skywalker for me” Hux argued.

“Then he can go fuck himself” Kylo retorted back. Hux stared at Kylo not quite knowing what to say. Kylo sighed.

“Hux…..nothing is ever going to be more important to me than you. Not the Jedi, not Snoke, not anything….because….I love you” Kylo said softly. Hux’s eyes went slightly wide at Kylo’s confession. Then they softened.

“Really” Hux asked very quietly. Kylo smirked.

“Yes Hux, I really do love you” Kylo said. Another tear rolled down Hux’s pale cheek. Kylo removed his hand from Hux’s head and wipe the offensive droplet away.

“I love you, too”

Kylo paused.

“Really…”Kylo said when he could think of nothing else to say. Hux’s expression changed immediately.

“NO YOu fucking idiot I just said it for no fucking reason. OF COUrse, I love you, I wouldn't be hanging off you like a dam-“

Hux was cut off by Kylo’s lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and make a whole series (but who fucking knows) about fluffy Kylux because there is JUST NOT ENOUGH. So if you enjoyed this be on the lookout for more???
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment/kudos, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
